Rosé
|birth place = Auckland, New Zealand |height = 168 cm (5'6") |weight = 46 kg (101 lbs) |blood = B |job = Singer |position = Main Vocalist & Lead Dancer |instruments = Guitar & Piano |years = 2016–present |agency = YG Entertainment Interscope Records |associated = BLACKPINK |signature = |caption = Rosé "Square Up" & "BLACKPINK In Your Area" Promotional Pictures |birth_name = Roseanne Park/Park Chaeyoung |other_names = Rose Rosie Pasta |birth_date = |birth_place = Auckland, New Zealand }} Roseanne Park (born February 11, 1997 in Auckland, New Zealand) better known as Rosé, is the main vocalist and lead dancer of South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. Rosé has also enjoyed a successful independent career while amassing a large following. She is best known for her unique vocal timbre, largely receiving praise for its distinctness following her debut. As a solo singer, she has collaborated with labelmate G-Dragon on his 2012 track "Without You", which peaked at number ten on the Gaon Music Chart. Life and career 1997–2011: Early life and family Rosé''s birth name is Roseanne Park and her Korean name is Park Chaeyoung. Her family consists of her mother, a businesswoman, her father, a lawyer, and sister, Alice Park, who is four years her senior and also a lawyer. She was born in Auckland, New Zealand and raised in Melbourne, Australia. For her education, Rosé attended ''Canterbury Girls’ Secondary College in Melbourne, Australia. As a child, Rosé always had a passion for singing and was a part of her church's choir. '''2012-2016: Becoming a trainee at YG In 2012, Rosé's father found out that YG Entertainment was holding their auditions in Sydney, Australia. He convinced her to take part in it. Despite Rosé's mother not agreeing at first, Rosé and her father were able to convince her mother at the end. She quickly went to Sydney, coming all the way from Melbourne. Rosé ranked first in the auditions, beating 700 others, and became a trainee at YG Entertainment on the same day. After training for four years, YG finally put her as the main vocalist and lead dancer of BLACKPINK. She was the last member to be revealed in the band. Less than 6 months after joining YG, Rosé featured on G-Dragon's One of a Kind ''EP, on the track "Without You". '''2016-present: As a member of BLACKPINK' On August 8th, 2016, Rosé made her debut under YG Entertainment, as a member of BLACKPINK. On October 17th, 2018, YG announced that Rosé would be the next member to debut solo after Jennie. He further added on February 8th, 2019, that her solo track would be released after BLACKPINK's comeback with Kill This Love. Artistry Rosé's voice has received acknowledgment in the K-Pop industry for its distinct vocal timbre. Following her debut as a member of Blackpink, Rosé's vocal colour was largely met with praise. Philippine critic Almira Blancada, writing for ABS-CBN, stated that "it's hard to find an idol singer who stands out from the rest" due to their "common singing style", but "you would know it's Rosé singing in a heartbeat".Following Rosé's performance on an episode of Fantastic Duo 2, South Korean singer Gummy, who Rosé cited as a musical role model, stated that "Rosé's voice is so unique, it's the of voice young people love”. Rosé has also been acknowledged for having a wide vocal range. As a musician, Rosé considers American singer Tori Kelly an inspiration on her musical style. Other ventures 'Endorsements' In 2018, Rosé and fellow Blackpink member Jisoo were selected as endorsement models for the South Korean cosmetics brand Kiss Me. She has also been invited to various designer launching events and showcases, such as Alessandro Dell'Acqua's Capsule Collection in Gangnam, Alexander McQueen's 2018 fall-winter collection exhibition in Seongdong, and Coach's 2018 pre-fall collection in Shanghai. 'Influence' In April 2019, Rosé was the ninth most-followed K-Pop idol on Instagram with over 13 million followers. Rosé has appeared on the Korean Business Research Institute's female celebrity brand reputation list since 2018, a chart that tracks the Korean celebrities with the most online searches and engagements. She has also reached the top 20. Discography Featured Songs * G-Dragon - "Without You" (2012) * MixNine - "Just Dance" (2017) 'Television Shows' 'Variety Shows' 'Web Shows' Pets 'Childhood' Rosé's dog Max.JPG|Max Rosé's dog Tobi.JPG|Tobi 'Current' Joohwangie the fish 2.jpg|Joohwangie Video Gallery File:예능연구소 직캠 블랙핑크 마지막처럼 로제 Focused @쇼!음악중심 20170624 AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST BLACKPINK ROSÉ|As If It's Your Last focus. File:King of masked singer 복면가왕 - 'Circus girl' vs 'I am buying - Livin' La vida Loca 20170319|King Of Masked Singer "Livin' La vida Loca." File:King of masked singer 복면가왕 - Circus girl to juggle with vocal cords 2round - If It Is You 20170326|King Of Masked Singer "If It's You". File:블랙핑크 로제, 거미 선배 앞 떨리는 열창 ‘Irreplaceable’ 《Fantastic Duo 2》 판타스틱 듀오 2 EP19|Fantastic Duo 2 "Irreplaceable". File:거미 판듀는 누구? 스타들의 대결곡 ‘어른 아이’ 《Fantastic Duo 2》 판타스틱 듀오 2 EP19|Fantastic Duo 2. File:10cm-찬열-로제-지효 ‘귀가 녹는 특별 무대’ @2016 SAF 가요대전 1부 20161226-0|SBS Gayo 2016 "Whistle (Acoustic Ver.)". File:RADIO STAR 라디오스타 - Ji-soo, Rose, sung 'Love Yourself' 20170111|"Love Yourself" cover with Jisoo. File:로제, 정용화와 즉석 콜라보 ‘Officially Missing You’ @박진영의 파티피플 4회 20170813|JYP Party People. File:(기겁) 360도 회전하는 손목(!) 소름 돋는 로제의 개인기⊙ ⊙ 아는 형님 87회|Knowing Bros. File:지효·육성재·로제·유주·김재환의 스페셜 무대 ‘Butterfly’ @2017 SBS 가요대전 2부 20171225|SBS Gayo 2017 "Beautiful" collab. File:ROSÉ - 'EYES CLOSED (Halsey)' COVER-1|Eyes Closed (Halsey) cover File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK)'s Jisoo, Rosé 키스미(KISS ME) CF 1-0|Kiss Me Korea with Jisoo #1 File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK)'s Jisoo, Rosé 키스미(KISS ME) CF (x4) 2|Kiss Me Korea with Jisoo #2 File:ROSÉ - 'THE CHRISTMAS SONG (Nat King Cole)' COVER|The Christmas Song (Nat King Cole) cover Official links * Category:Members Category:Rosé Category:Vocalist